Fool of the Fairytale
by Kazesuzu
Summary: Alex meets Luke Blade during a performance. During her time with him she finds herself becoming attracted to him, but could there be more to this Luke Blade when her friends start to disappear?
1. Chapter 1

Fool of the Fairytale

_"__I should have never believed his words__ . . . I was such a fool . . . and yet . . . I __really did love__ him . . ."_

Chapter 1

Alex had gotten off the plane that had landed at the LAX. She was a young woman at the age of 21 and had just recently gone on a trip to New York City. She walked with her luggage slowly with barely any balance. She hated planes and feared them, and for god reason. She had been in an accident a couple of years ago on a plane and after that tried to avoid them as much as she could. Of course she was asked to fly completely across the country to help an old friend of hers.

As she recalled, almost 2 weeks ago her friend Allison had asked her to come down and help her with her work. Allison was about 5 older than Alex was but were next door neighbors since Alex was 4 years old. They had been the best of friends after that, but when Allison moved to New York for her career the two had talked less and less. They kept in touch with one another and one day Allison had asked Alex for help. Apparently there was going to be a movie shooting going on at Time Square and. Allison was a make-up artist and for some reason was one of a couple of others that were hired. She knew that with only a handful of make-up artists that it would be near impossible so she had asked Alex who had taken a cosmetology class to come over and help. Alex had agreed though she really didn't want to.

Arriving in New York, the two immediately went to work. Alex had finished the first actor and was then asked to help Allison work on another. She came running over to help.

"What do you need me to do?" Alex asked.

"Could you put some of the base color on his face? We need to hurry and finish his facial make-up but I'm still working on the blood on his arms." Allison answered.

"Alright," Alex grabbed the base that had been marked, _L.B_, "this the right one?"

"Yeah, that's the one."

Alex opened the container and began to apply the base on his face. The two worked on the actor for almost 2 hours and when the shooting was finally completed Alex was finally able to go home in Los Angeles. She didn't like the cold weather in New York and was eager to go home. She did decide though to stay for the party with the completion of the film. She didn't care really; she just wanted the chance to hang out with Allison again. She didn't really know anyone at the party anyway.

Around the end of the party a man in a black suit came up to the two girls. He wore dark sunglasses and was very stiff looking. Most likely a body guard of some sort. The man turned to Alex and asked, "My manager would like to have dinner with you, may I escort you there?"

"Thanks, but no thanks. We should be getting home now." she replied.

The two left the party and headed back to the apartment. They stayed up a little about what the two have been doing since Allison started living here. They caught up with one another and discussed about old times. Soon the two went to sleep and as quickly as they went to bed it was now time for Alex to go back home. Alex boarded the plane waving back at Allison. She was glad to see her old friend again.

Now back in L.A, Alex wanted nothing more than to go home and just lie in her bed. As she walked to the exit she bumped into a man dropping some of her luggage along with his. She began to franticly pick up her stuff and help pick up his too.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going!" Alex continued to help pick up his stuff when she saw his ID that read the name, Luke Blade. She read it quickly and gave him back his ID.

"Uh, here. Are you okay?"

"Thanks. I'm alright, but what about you? A pretty young woman such as yourself should be more careful." he said smiling or smirking a bit. She couldn't tell which.

"Uh . . ." She stood up and was able to get a good look at him. He was much taller than her, and he wore sunglasses so she couldn't get much but from what she saw, he wasn't that bad looking. He had dark hair with blonde streaks with a little bit of red too. He wore some jewelry around his neck and had a bit of a punkish look to him. At this point she realized that she was staring at him and came to her senses.

"Uh, I-I have to go. Sorry about running into you!" she yelled as she ran passed him and out the airport.

Luke took off his sunglasses and said to himself smirking, "I'm not."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It had been 3 days since Alex returned from New York. She was back to her regular schedule of school and work. She was a college student at El Camino; she didn't plan on majoring on any subject just yet. She just wanted to get her AA's degree and go from there. At the time she worked at the mall with two different jobs. One at Hot Topic and another at Icing's. Every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday she would go to Icing's and Tuesday and Thursday at Hot Topic. She only worked 3 hours at each job and then would go to her apartment straight after. Sometimes she would eat her dinner at the mall, but most of the time she cooked her own food.

On the 4th day back, she had totally forgotten about Luke Blade.

On that day she went to school but it seemed to be noisier than ever. The students were in a frenzy. Apparently there was to be an illusionist come and perform. In class that was the main topic, even the teacher was discussing it with the students. When the class had ended Alex joined up with her friends by the Psychology building. She hung out with her friends there everyday in between classes. Once again though, the conversation about the illusionist started up again.

"Did you hear that some illusionist is doing a performance here?" one of her friends asked.

"Yeah. It's the only thing you hear around here. Who is it?" Alex asked.

"Luke Blade!" Tiffany squealed. Tiffany was another friend of Alex and was a fan of magic and Luke Blade was her favorite illusionist.

"Luke Blade? Hmmm . . . that name sounds familiar . . ." Alex said to herself.

"Why don't we go and watch his performance? Skipping class just once shouldn't be too big of a deal." Tiffany said with excitement. It was easy to tell that she really want to go.

"Might as well." Alex sighed.

Their other didn't really want to go and decided to go to class instead. Alex and Tiffany waved to their friend and left for the football field, the area the performance was to be held. As they walked on the grass Alex started to wonder why she didn't notice most of the equipment here. Most of it was bulky and huge that it would be heard from practically the whole school when they would be brought in the school. She was right. They were bringing in more equipment such as a giant saw. The trucks and other vehicles that were bringing them in were noisy.

The two girls were some of the first students to come and find seats, and since Tiffany was such a huge fan, she wanted to sit front row. Alex didn't really care at this point and just followed Tiffany. The two of them sat and started talking to each other while they waited for the show to begin.

"I can't believe Luke Blade is performing here!" Tiffany said, "He usually performs only in New York!"

"Why did he decide to perform here? At our school no less." Alex asked.

"Don't know. I heard from some other fans that it was because he wanted to perform in another area. He's been practically everywhere in New York. Maybe he wanted to try something different."

"Yeah. Starting at a junior college is a great start for him." Alex said sarcastically.

Right then some music started up. Alex knew the song and she started to hum along with the melody. All of a sudden a man came running from the top of the stands and hopped over the fence at the end of the stands where Alex and Tiffany were sitting. As he turned to face the audience he threw his hands up above his head and everyone began to scream. Everyone stood up and began to whoop and holler with excitement. Alex just stood up and clapped. At this point, Luke started to run around yelling, "YEAH!"

The show had started and to after a few things he announced that he was going to saw himself in half. This caught Alex's attention a little as she started to focus on what Luke was saying. As they were getting ready for the act Alex started to get more interested. Tiffany was sitting there with wide eyes. She was ecstatic. After a couple of minutes the saw started up and began to spin rapidly. Everyone got up from their seats. Alex was kinda glad that she had front row seats; otherwise if she sat any higher she wouldn't have been able to see much of the act.

"Are you ready!?" Luke yelled, and in response everyone cheered, even Alex joined in.

The saw began to lower down and the audience grew louder and louder. The saw began to go through his body as he yelled. Alex stood there enticed and couldn't take her eyes away from him. Luke's body then separated and the audience just screamed with excitement. Tiffany had her hands over her mouth with wide eyes and Alex found herself totally speechless as the platform Luke was on just swung. She looked at the saw then to the platform where Luke's feet were lying. She looked at Tiffany still covering her mouth. She turned look at Luke and found him facing the audience once again. From where she was standing it looked like he was looking at her, but for she could tell he could have been looking at the entire audience.

The show was over and the two girls immediately started about the show. The left their seats and took their time to leave the filed since there were a number of students. The two finally got out after awhile and were headed for the parking lot. Both had to leave for work soon. There were 2 main parking lots for the college; apparently their cars where in the same parking lot as the trailer that Luke Blade was in. Fans were surrounding the trailer. Tiffany decided to stay a little to try and get a glimpse of Luke Blade. Her car was stuck anyway. Alex waved goodbye to Tiffany and left for her car. Her car didn't have any fans near so she could get out with no problem. As she got her keys out she felt a tap on her should. She turned around quickly to find Luke Blade facing her.

"Did you enjoy the show?"


End file.
